


My Shadows Over You (You Can Be Your Own Spotlight)

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sky High AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Sky High is a school floating in the air that trains gifted people to become superheroes/sidekicks. Patrick is the third child born in his family gifted with powers,his older siblings have left the school and are legends in the superhero world. Patrick doesn't care about that, what he does care about is his half superhero/half supervillain next-door neighbour, Pete Wentz.Sky High AU for Lights,Camera,Peterick!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lights! Camera! Peterick!





	My Shadows Over You (You Can Be Your Own Spotlight)

The world was divided into two kinds of people. Those with powers and those without. Those without got to live a normal life and not have to worry about much other than meeting their deadlines at work or school. Those with powers were divided more, those who used their powers for good and those who used their powers for evil. Of course, there were heroes and sidekicks. _Sky High_ was the place to get placed and make a name for yourself. Patrick Stump wanted none of this, he was the youngest of three children to a now single mother. His older siblings had already graduated from _Sky High_ and were now heroes. So on the first day of school Patrick sat on the bench at the bus stop with his friend Joe debating on the best way to get out of power placement.

“Dude I don’t know why you’re so worried about it, you have a totally awesome power. You’ll make hero class _easily_. I mean all I can do is manipulate electricity and machine parts.”

  
  


“Technopaths are rare as shit Joe and that’s an awesome power too. I _don’t_ want to be a hero. Being a hero has your name all over the news and I could care less about fame. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE.”

Joe turned his head to see what had caused Patrick’s voice to raise an octave or two. It didn’t take long. On the bench next to theirs sat Patrick’s self-proclaimed nemesis; Pete Wentz.

  
  


Before an argument could break out between the two Patrick’s other friend Brendon plopped down next to him. “I’m so so so so excited for power placement dude! I have the best power combination this school has ever and I mean ever seen. And Patrick is that dude staring at you? Want me to whip his ass into shape for you? I know you don’t really have offensive powers so I’ll handle it.”

  
  


“It’s fine Brendon, sit down. The bus is almost here.” 

Before the bus arrived Pete was joined by four other guys all who looked intimidating to Patrick mainly because of their height. Patrick was short, he was for sure the shortest freshman in this school. Which was weird saying he was a freshman when he was eighteen. Guess _Sky High_ didn’t have the same rules as Hogwarts or whatever and wanted kids to actually have an actual education to fall back on.

The orientation was a blur to Patrick, mainly because he spent most of it trying to hide behind either Joe or Brendon. Brendon wasn’t much help he loudly exclaimed how cool the school was to Patrick and asked him if his siblings went here. Patrick’s siblings were famous heroes and he’d rather not be recognized thank you very much. If Brendon wasn’t doing that he was whistling at every cute guy he saw. Patrick had hoped Joe would ease his anxiety before power placement but of course, Joe snuck off to get high as it elevated his powers.

So with Joe in the men’s room and Brendon ogling anything on legs Patrick pretty much walked to the gym alone. As usual, his brain was racing a mile a minute. He had the brains to be a hero; in theory; and he knew it. He just didn’t like the spotlight. He was quick to solve problems but again people blabbing his name on television was not something Patrick wanted. If only he could find a partner that he could work with that wouldn’t make him be in the spotlight. Patrick snorted the chances of that happening were as good as an ice cubes chance in hell. During his normal brain fogs, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and collided with something.

Correction not something, _someone._ He had collided with Pete, who of course wrapped his arms around Patrick to steady him.

“Heya may want to get your prescription checked if you’re walking into me Lunchbox.”

Patrick hated Pete. He hated his dumb nicknames he had for Patrick and he hated his dumb goofy smile. Patrick also hated how safe and secure he felt in those arms, but NOPE Patrick was not falling for Pete Wentz, not today not ever. “I told you..never to call me that! I know you think it’s cute and all but it’s not, in fact, it’s annoying. Now excuse me some of us have to go to power placement.”

“Um yeah...like both of us?”

Patrick grumbled and pushed past him into the auditorium where everyone was lining up to show off their powers.

  
  


“Welcome to _Sky High’s_ Power Placement. I’m Travie McCoy but you can all call me Coach McCoy or Gym Class Hero! I am the one that decides where you get placed, either Hero or Sidekick. You will come up here and demonstrate your power in front of everyone.”

In front of everyone.

_In front of everyone._

_IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!_

At those words, Patrick had frozen. His anxiety was crippling, there was no way he was doing this. He’d make an ass out of himself and run his siblings names through the mud. He was so busy having his breakdown he almost missed Brendon’s placement.

“Yo! Coach McCoy check out my power combo! I can fly!” Brendon flew around just to emphasize his point.

“Very good Urie, what else? Since you said combo?”

“I GLOW!”

“Alright Urie, get over to the sidekick side.”

  
  
  
  


Joe and Andy were sorted to sidekick side as well (even though Joe could’ve made hero but had no desire to as it was too much work). Patrick wondered if he could do the same, but was pulled out of his thoughts when Travie called Pete’s name. Patrick scoffed as Pete showed off his fire powers followed by water powers...wait that made him a walking contradiction.

  
  


Patrick was so busy huffing about Pete that he didn’t hear his name being called until Coach McCoy was in front of him.

“Patrick Stump? Would you be the little brother of Kevin and Megan Stump?”  
  
Patrick groaned this is what he wanted to avoid as he pulled his hat over his eyes. Kevin with his sonic boom airwaves and Megan with her ice arrows. Patrick didn’t stand a chance when compared to them really and he was hoping no one made the connection! Nothing he could do about it now.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Well come on up and let’s see what you can do.”  
  
“Do I have to?”

“Well yes, that’s the idea.”

The gears in Patrick’s brain started to turn. Patrick may have severe anxiety but he was excellent with coming up with plans. “Come on, I’m practically a celebrity. Can’t I show you my powers in private, I have bad performance anxiety…”  
  


  
  


  
  
  


Something about the look in Patrick’s eyes made Travis give in and let Patrick show him his powers in private.

Of course, this leads to many people, including two of the taller boys that were usually with Pete to corner Patrick a few weeks after power placement.

  
  


“What makes you so special huh? Just because your brother and sister are superheroes? Listen amigo it doesn’t work like that. You’re no better than me and my boy Bill here. Maybe better than Walker and Wilson but that isn’t saying much.”

“Hey! Leave Patrick alone! He’s plenty good! Better than you that’s for sure. Come on Patrick let’s go to lunch.”

“That’s right FAILTRICK, go to lunch with your little glow boy and behave, you should’ve been in the sidekick class just like him.”

Patrick was so busy fighting the urge to send William flying to go meet the giant from Jack and the beanstalk he didn’t hear the beginning of the conversation Brendon was having with Gabe and William.

“You’ve got to be kidding freshman! No one has ever beaten us!”

“Patrick will! We’ll find out after lunch!”  
  
“So be it, see you at lunch freshie!”

As they walked off Patrick looked at Brendon. “What...what did you do?”

Brendon shrugged as they walked towards the cafeteria. “Oh nothing big, you’re just going to beat Gabe and William at _Save The Citizen.”_

Patrick thought about throwing Brendon off the floating island the school floated on but remembered he could fly, he’d have to think of a much better revenge. That was later though, right now he had to figure out how to get out of the mess Brendon had so thoughtfully put him in!

  
  


~#~

“THREE, TWO, ONE! The hero team of Smith and Ross did not save their citizen!” Patrick was shaking more in his seat, he though Spencer and Ryan could’ve pulled it off. Even though Ryan hung out with he-who-must-not-be-named, Brendon had taken a shine to him fast, Ryan was a shapeshifter and Spencer had super strength but Gabe and William had this weird psychic connection in addition to their powers and that’s what it would take to beat them.

  
  


“Alright Beckett, Saporta want to be heroes or villains?”

  
  


“Villians Coach McCoy!”

“Surprise surprise there. Who do you want to beat this time?”

“We’re going to take Wentz.” 

Several roars erupted from the crowd; son of superhero and a supervillain would cause that. 

“Alright, we got the hot-head who you going to partner him with?”

“Stump of course.”

“Coach McCoy..do I have to do this? I don’t believe in using my powers for useless things.”

  
  


“Stump, I gave you a pass and let you show me your powers in private. If I hadn’t done that you would’ve been in the sidekick course. Now get out there and play save the citizen.”

  
  


Mutters went through the crowd as Patrick walked down to gear up next Pete. “You going to use your powers hippie?”

  
  


Patrick grumbled and stared at Pete. “Did you just call me a hippie?”

“You dress like one so you may as well be one right? Don’t get in my way. I’ll show you how a real hero saves the day.”

“Yeah..because you’re a real hero.” Patrick cursed Pete’s entire existence. Someone up there hated him they had to. Pete Wentz was arrogant, he was the son of a supervillain and superhero and he was also Patrick’s next-door neighbor. Their moms (both superheroes that owned a bakery as a cover-up) had tried to get them to be friends for years but Patrick wouldn’t have it. He wanted nothing to do with the son of a supervillain, even if his mom did make awesome cookies. Neither one of them had their father in their lives (for obvious reasons on Pete’s part) and now they were stuck in school together. More importantly, they were stuck playing save the citizen against Gabriel Saporta and William Beckett, both powerful supers. Gabe was super fast and could move like a cobra (had the venom of one too). William could stretch his already lanky limbs and had some weird power of seduction. Patrick didn’t know which one was worse, to be honest. Top it off that they hung out with Pete’s gang they had to be evil right?

  
  


“Alright listen up the villain team is William Beckett and Gabriel--”

“Please Coach its Gabe and Bill.”

“Fine. The villain team is Bill Beckett and Gabe Saporta. The hero team is Peter Wentz and Patrick Stump. Wentz and Stump have five minutes to save the citizen while the villains wreak havoc the city, represented by the gym floor. You’re all allowed to use your powers just..try not to hit me alright?”

  
  


Several people in the crowd went hysterical at Travis’ comment. Pete especially was known for setting people or things on fire at random. Whether it was on purpose or because he was pissed off was up for debate. Patrick had a different theory, his theory was Pete sucked at his powers period and shouldn’t be here.

Travis blew his whistle and the timer set for five minutes starting ticking. William extended his arm wrapping it around one of the structural beams while Gabe backed up into it. Pete had flames ready to fling and Patrick figured out what was going to happen a second before it actually happened. Gabe was using William’s flexible and stretchy limbs as a slingshot. He came dashing towards Patrick first colliding with him and succeeding in knocking the wind out of him. That left William with Pete; William didn’t think his plan through when he attempted to use his arms as a rope around Pete who ignited himself on fire.

William yelped in surprise and Pete took that chance to pretzel knot William around one of the structural beams. “There now we don’t have to worry about you, now for that snake partner of yours.”

  
  


Gabe was dashing around the gym and was damn near impossible to see. “Hey Hippie you doing it alright over there? I already immobilized my opponent.”

Patrick was finally getting on his feet and grumbled under his breath. “Oh shut up you arrogant prick.”

  
  


Pete smiled smugly holding a fireball in his hands. “Guess I’m doing this all by myself.”

Pete went to hurl the fireball at Gabe but, Gabe was too fast and started running around Pete in fast circles. The fire Pete was holding fizzled out and he slowly started to fall to his knees from lack of oxygen.

Patrick was staring where the dummy that represented their citizen hung suspended over a giant trash compactor. Okay, that’s not what it really was but it was giant bear trap looking thing with bone-crushing steel spikes. He had just figured out a way to get their citizen out and was about to execute his plan when he turned to brag to Pete that he was the hero here. Instead of being smug and bragging though his face read concerned; not that Patrick would ever admit being concerned about Pete Wentz!

  
  


Patrick knew that he came to _Sky High_ to learn to be a hero. He didn’t think he was cut out to be a hero but he knew he couldn’t let Pete die, even if the asshole DID annoy the ever-loving shit out of him. So he summoned a tree branch that tripped Gabe and send him flying headfirst into the bleacher stands. “Alright there Wentz?”

Pete looked at Patrick, the light in the gym framing him like a heavenly glow. Patrick who was tight nosed and stubborn. Who claimed he hated him, and above all else HATED to use his powers in front of people had just used his powers to save Pete. 

Pete officially thought Patrick was the greatest thing in the world.

  
  
  


Patrick’s gears in his head started to spin and had branches rise up to encircle Pete’s waist. “I’m going to extend this over there for you to grab the citizen okay?”

Pete barely had time to process it and he was thrown over to grabbing the citizen just as the bell rang.

“STUMP AND WENTZ WIN SAVE THE CITIZEN!”

People praised Pete and as Travis came down to check on Gabe and William he patted Patrick’s shoulder. “You have a gift Patrick...use it.”

Patrick wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but Pete grabbed his arm. “You..you do have powers.”

“No kidding wouldn’t have made hero class if I didn’t. Now please let me go.”

  
  


“I need to thank you for saving my life…”

Patrick frowned and pulled his arm away. “You want to thank me? Leave me alone! Go hang with your supervillain buddies!” Patrick stormed off into the crowd and Pete was about to stop him but was blocked by Joe and Joe’s new friend Andy.

“Best to let him go when he’s like that you should know better, you know what his temper is like.”

“Yeah but...I don’t hang out with Gabe and William by choice alright? Their families are friends with my dad and I felt obligated...even though my dad isn’t around.”

Joe gave Pete a sympathetic look.“Your dad is also the reason Patrick’s dad isn’t around. I know having the war of good and evil inside of you must be tough Pete, but it seems to me that you have to pick a side. Ryan seems to be leaning to the good side now that he found a reason to.” Joe nodded his head to where Ryan, along with Spencer, was sitting with Brendon.

Pete made up his mind right there, there were some things in life more important than trying to please your supervillain father and Patrick Stump was one of those things.

  
  


~#~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days blurred into weeks and weeks blurred into months. Before anyone could process it, it was time for the homecoming dance. Much to Patrick’s dismay both Brendon and Joe had befriended Pete; “He’s not that bad Rickster! Ryan said he hasn’t even been hanging out with Cobra and Lanky!”

  
  


Patrick was barely listening to them. He was staring across the cafeteria where Pete was sitting alone. Patrick didn’t know WHY he was staring at Pete though.

_Why am I staring at him? Okay, Pete’s cute but why am I staring at him?! Oh no, this can’t be happening...I do not like Pete Wentz!_ _  
__  
_Next thing Patrick felt was a mini jolt of electricity and he leaped up. “The hell was that for Joe?!”  
  
“You were staring off into space...what’s on your mind?”  
  
“I was NOT staring into space.”

“No Joe he was totally staring at Pete W--OW PATRICK!” Brendon rubbed where Patrick had punched his arm.

“Just ask him out...its what animals do when they like each other.”  
  
“Thank you Andy but I think I’ll pass.”  
  
  


“You’re going to go to the Homecoming Dance alone?!”  
  
“Nope, because I’m not going to that either.”  
  
“But Patrick, your brother and sister are going to be there.”  
  
Patrick gritted his teeth, he knew Brendon was trying to look out for his best interests but he wasn’t helping Patrick’s cause. “I know and I’d rather stay away from them.”  
  


No one understood it, Patrick had a complicated relationship with his older siblings.

~#~

“You sure you don’t want to come, Rick? I know you don’t have a date but still, you get to see how heroes handle publicity.”  
  
Megan smacked Kevin. “Oh, he’ll totally want to come now! Well Rick, if you change your mind the _Sky High_ bus number’s on the fridge later little brother.”

Patrick folded his arms as his siblings left before finally deciding to go outside for fresh air. It was a warm night, no reason to spend it inside. He sprawled out on his front lawn and just looked at the sky as the sun began to set and the first stars started to come out. Patrick closed his eyes and wondered what everyone was doing when he felt someone beside him.

“Hi Trick.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Hello Peter, why are you here? The school heartthrob should be at the dance.”

“Didn’t see the point I guess. You should be there your brother and sister are the guests of honor.”  
  
That made Patrick sit up and a tree rise up to get him far away from Pete. “NO ONE GETS IT! I want to separate myself from them! I guess you wouldn’t get it, you’re the oldest you have no expectations. I’m the youngest so I want to be different otherwise? It’s nothing, my brother and sister have already done it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong lunchbox. You got to be your own spotlight.” Patrick looked down at Pete and he wasn’t smiling he was staring into the distance. Patrick lowered himself to the ground and decided he’d listen although he was confused as to why. His brain wasn’t controlling his body, his heart was.

“How am I wrong? You have two younger siblings right?”  
  
Pete chuckled. “I do but you see, it’s as you said. I’m the oldest and while I doubt they care if they do what I do...I care. I don’t want to be a bad influence on them. Andrew doesn’t remember dad really and both him and Hilary look up to me. I know everyone at school always saw me as this bad dude because of my dad and I’m sorry for what happened to your dad but despite being named after him, I’m not my dad and I don’t want to be.”

Patrick was stunned into speechlessness. For all his bitching about Pete Wentz being a bad guy...he was pretty wrong. At least that’s what his heart was telling him. He couldn’t explain why he did what he did but he put his hand on Pete’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I guess I was being an asshole and judged you without trying to get to know you...looking back you were pretty nice to me since we were kids. You beat people up that picked on me and the only reason I resented you for it was because I had too much pride.”  
  
“Is that why you’ve been staring at me for the past couple of weeks?”  
  
Patrick’s ears turned red..Pete had noticed him staring. Oh gods someone could just dig a hole and bury Patrick in it thank you very much. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Patrick..” It was the first time Patrick could remember Pete not calling him by some ridiculous nickname. Pete’s large hand was on his face and their mouths were in kissing range and why, WHY was Patrick hoping for this? Just as their lips were about to touch Patrick heard a voice.  
  
“PATRICK YOU HAVE TO COME TO SKY HIGH! GABE AND WILLIAM AND TWO OTHER DUDES HAVE TAKEN OVER AND THEY PLAN ON MAKING A VILLIANS ACADEMY! THEY KNOCKED OUT YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER AND...WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO KISS PETE?!”  
  
Patrick wanted to kill Brendon and would’ve if it didn’t go against his beliefs. Pete however was on his feet. “Come on Trick we gotta go save the day, Brendon how did you get away?”

“I’m not sure but the kingpin, Walker he doesn’t like the light...so I guess my glowing power distracted him enough for me to get away and fly here.”  
  
“We’re going, come on Lunchbox.”  
  


Patrick didn’t argue and that’s how he found himself in _Sky High’s_ Gym where his siblings and teachers were all imprisoned fighting Gabe, William, Walker(first name Jon) and another guy by the name of Brent alongside Pete, Joe, and Andy (Brendon had gone to try to help those knocked out). Pete wanted to take on Walker since fire has a light source but Patrick said he would be better to take out William just like he did in Save The Citizen. Pete surprisingly listened and did just that. Joe took on Gabe (and was doing shockingly well he must’ve smoked before the dance Patrick would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t) and Andy was fighting Brent who had thousands of birds pecking at him.  
  
“So these are your siblings, and they're fully classified heroes and they couldn’t stop me, what makes you think you can?”  
  
“I don’t know but I’ll defend this school going down swinging.”

  
  


“You’re the weird one with only one power right? You stand don’t stand a ghost of a chance against me.”

The battle went on mainly with Patrick using various tree limbs to trip Jon up and hide behind while he thought of a plan. Without a light source, there wasn’t much he could do to overpower the darkness. Patrick saw the moon’s pale glow through an open window.  
  


_You’ve got to be your own spotlight._

Looking at the moon while remembering Pete’s words made something awaken in Patrick. He shot two beams of light out of his hands and his blue eyes went wide as Jon fell to the ground. When the cleanup crew got there to arrest the four all eyes were on Kevin and Megan. Megan shook her head. “It wasn’t us...it was these four heroes.”  
  
“What do you boys call yourselves?”  
  
Pete had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at the other three. “Fall Out Boy.”  
  
Patrick locked his eyes on Pete’s. “You’re insufferable Pete Wentz...but I think I like that about you.” And with no Brendon around, this time the pair was able to kiss as the busted stereo played some cheesy 80’s love song.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this DID NOT come out the way I wanted to. I admittedly got into the valentines day exchange late and I thought with this being from the beginning and having more time I'd have an easier time. BUT NOPE (getting bitten by two aus didn't help) not to mention the beautiful state of the world c: 
> 
> Either way hope you enjoyed this mess and stay safe! <3
> 
> come talk to me on Tumblr! yourtiredheart.tumblr.com
> 
> Title from Centuries by Fall Out Boy And Oh Nostalgia by Patrick


End file.
